Ultimate Battle: Alucard vs Sesshomaru vs Zaraki
by vampKing1995
Summary: In a strange twist of time, space, and dimension, these three ruthless fighters are brought together. The only way to return to their world is to be the last one standing in the end...
1. Chapter 1

_Ultimate Battle:_

_Alucard vs. Sesshomaru vs. Kenpachi Zaraki_

A twist in time, space and dimensions bring three great, bloodthirsty beings into the same area. Captain of the Eleventh Company, Kenpachi. Brother to a half demon, a full demon himself, Sesshomaru. Then there's the bloodthirsty, battle hungry vampire Alucard.

They're trapped in a large, desert like wasteland. Kenpachi and they others are eyeing each other warily. It's night here, the moon full and at its highest point in the sky. With a grunt, the soul reaper says, "I'm assuming we're here to fight one another. Whoever's breathing at the end gets to live. Who wants to go first?"

"It makes no difference to me," Alucard says with a smirk. "I'm going to kill the both of you." He pulls his guns out, and that entices Kenpachi to fight. He leaps towards him with a wide grin, sweeping his sword in a large, wide arch. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, just watches. The blade slashes through Alucard's waist, but he aims both barrels at Kenpachi's shoulders and fires.

His immense Spiritual Pressure prevents them from piercing his body, but the sheer impact sends him skittering back a few feet. He watches as the man's body reattaches itself, and the wound disappears. "You two seem eager to die," Sesshomaru says at last, drawing Bakusaiga. "Allow me to kill you both in one sweep." Kenpachi leaps directly in Sesshomaru and swings his sword.

Sesshomaru grabs it with his bare hand, and prepares to swing his own blade. Just as he's about to swing, Kenpachi grabs his wrist. And then, Alucard appears behind Sesshomaru, a silver pistol aimed at his back, and fires. Both Kenpachi and Sesshomaru manage to dodge with incredible speed. "You two are fast," Alucard says with a smile. Sesshomaru's poison whip appears and lashes out with it. The whip rips through Alucard's body, but he doesn't seem fazed by it as he begins firing at both his enemies.

They manage to dodge them with decent ease, and then they attack each other. Taking careful aim, Alucard fires a single shot and manages to hit Kenpachi in the side. The bullet actually pierces him and plunges through him and out his other side. He flinches slightly and swings just in time to parry the Bakusaiga. "Hey, you. With the strange weapons. Get a sword or something and fight like a man!" Kenpachi snarls.

"You're better off with no weapons," Sesshomaru agrees, his whip soaring through the air. It slashes through his hands, but they regenerate instantly. Alucard leaps back a few feet and fires again.

Both Kenpachi and Sesshomaru appear beside him, swinging their swords. At the last second, Alucard uses his guns to parry both their attacks. Quickly, Sesshomaru plunges a poisoned clawed hand deep into his gut, and Alucard's smile grows even wider. "Why do you smile?" Sesshomaru asks, and then feels a slight breeze.

His side steps just as Kenpachi's blade pass by where his stomach had just been. "Don't get so worked up," he says. "This is a battle to the death, isn't it? Enjoy it. The thought of killing or getting killed. You should have some fun with this." He leaps towards Sesshomaru, and sends a wave of gold like energy soaring at him. A slight grin touches his lips as he parries it.

"This is truly glorious," Alucard says, drenched in blood. His own blood. "I don't know about you two, but this is the most fun I've had in quite some time. Tell me, what would your names be?" His eyes are dark, blood red. His teeth are fangs. His scent isn't human, nor is it that of any normal creature.

"I am Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of Eleventh Company. You're on the same page I am," he says with a broad smile. "I'm having fun with this as well. What would your names be?"

Sesshomaru says, "My name is Sesshomaru. I live to fight only the strongest opponents alive. You two seem pretty strong." His eyes narrow as he studies the two beings. "I'm not sure what either of you are. I'm a full demon, yet I've never encountered anything like either of you."

With a low chuckle, Kenpachi says, "I am a soul reaper. I enjoy fighting strong opponents. You seem pretty strong, Sesshomaru," he says, and then to Alucard, "and you as well. But I'm also curious as to why you never seem to dodge my sword. You heal wounds that'd be fatal to anything."

_I'd like to know that myself, _Sesshomaru thought, waiting for Alucard to answer. "I am a vampire. I'm five hundred years old, and fighting is what I exist for. I haven't gotten entirely serious yet, but I'm sure neither are you two, either." He licks a small droplet of blood from his lips, and adds, "I hope you two can keep entertaining me."

Kenpachi leaps at him, and Sesshomaru goes for his back, drawing his father's sword, the Tenseiga and sheathes Bakusaiga. Kenpachi and he swing at the exact same time, preparing to slash him apart. But the barrels of both guns were aligned with their blades, and the bullets parried them.

Turning his attention to Kenpachi, he fires multiple rounds and quickly the magazine empties. Ejecting it, he leaps back a few feet to avoid Kenpachi, and slides in a new mag as he jumps high into the air, dodging Sesshomaru's sword strike.

Taking aim, he fires two shots, and Kenpachi manages to slash them in half…and then they explode. "What the hell?" Kenpachi says. "What are those?"

"These are explosive bullets," Alucard replies with a smirk. "I'm finally prepared to fight with my full strength now, if you two are."

"We are," they reply.

_Chapter# 2_

"Control art restriction system. Releasing levels three, two and one. Cromwell theory is now in effect. Hold release," he says, forming a square with both his hands, "until targets are silenced." From in the square, a dark red eye opens, and then multiple appear on his body.

Alucard's body tears itself apart as bodiless dogs burst from him and insects fall to the ground. Quickly realizing he'd need full strength, Kenpachi takes off his eye patch and tosses it aside. A golden burst of energy engulfs him and prevents an attacking animal from damaging him.

Sesshomaru redraws Bakusaiga, duel wielding both swords. As a dog approaches him, he swings the Tenseiga and manages to slash it in half. _As I suspected, _Sesshomaru thought, swinging the Bakusaiga in Kenpachi's direction. _This Alucard isn't of this world. The Tenseiga can cut him._

Using Shunpo, Kenpachi manages to avoid the wave of destruction. As Sesshomaru prepares to attack another dog, its mouth opens, and Alucard's arm extends out. Then, immense pain flares in his gut as a bullet plunges into him. His eyes widen in surprise and he leaps to the side to avoid Kenpachi.

"You two are really strong," Alucard says, finally taking an average form again. Unlike when he was in a full form before, he's now garbed in a black like tight suit, clinging to him. There are eyes covering his entire body, a larger, dominant eye on his chest. "I haven't let loose like this in quite some time. I've never had someone actually manage to slay one of my familiars before. That's a strange sword you have. Both of them are strange…yet intriguing." Holding his hand out, a thin, black katana forms and then solidifies.

"About damn time you got a sword," Kenpachi says.

"Kenpachi. You're pretty strange yourself. You wore that eye patch," he states, gesturing at it, "yet you have both eyes. Not to mention that you seem to have gotten a lot stronger since removing it." A grin appears on his face as he realizes what it was. "A seal?" Kenpachi nods his head, and Alucard's grin becomes a broad smile. "Your eye patch seems to be like my control art restriction system. But you only have a single level. I have quite a few." He appears between the soul reaper and demon in the blink of an eye, his arms growing more muscular and then swings his sword.

His blade clashes with Kenpachi's with enough force to make the ground beneath their feet explode. In the same movement, Alucard steps forward and swings at Kenpachi's chest. Sesshomaru then slashes down his back, and prepares to use the Bakusaiga when a dog bursts free and bites into his arm, drawing blood, and sinking in deeper.

Sesshomaru snarls and tries to get rid of the annoying pest. Alucard turns his attention back to Kenpachi just as the sword slashes through his neck. "Such fun," he cackles, his head turning into a pool of blood and becoming one with his body. Within seconds, his head reforms.

A surprised Kenpachi is unable to react when Alucard plunges both his sword and hand deep into his chest. He gasps in pain and coughs out a mouthful of blood, staggering back. Alucard then swings his leg up, preparing to snap his neck. But then Kenpachi takes hold of his sword, one hand above the other, and swings his sword.

A concentrated wave of energy slashes Alucard in half, straight down the middle. His eyes widen in surprise as he falls apart. Kenpachi is panting heavily, glancing down at him. "I don't like using kendo that often. I hate the name. But it should be enough to at least finally kill you."

"Wrong." Both Sesshomaru and Kenpachi lock their eyes on the two halves as they slowly begin to reattach themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ultimate Battle:_

_Alucard vs. Sesshomaru vs. Kenpachi Zaraki_

A twist in time, space and dimensions bring three great, bloodthirsty beings into the same area. Captain of the Eleventh Company, Kenpachi. Brother to a half demon, a full demon himself, Sesshomaru. Then there's the bloodthirsty, battle hungry vampire Alucard.

They're trapped in a large, desert like wasteland. Kenpachi and they others are eyeing each other warily. It's night here, the moon full and at its highest point in the sky. With a grunt, the soul reaper says, "I'm assuming we're here to fight one another. Whoever's breathing at the end gets to live. Who wants to go first?"

"It makes no difference to me," Alucard says with a smirk. "I'm going to kill the both of you." He pulls his guns out, and that entices Kenpachi to fight. He leaps towards him with a wide grin, sweeping his sword in a large, wide arch. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, just watches. The blade slashes through Alucard's waist, but he aims both barrels at Kenpachi's shoulders and fires.

His immense Spiritual Pressure prevents them from piercing his body, but the sheer impact sends him skittering back a few feet. He watches as the man's body reattaches itself, and the wound disappears. "You two seem eager to die," Sesshomaru says at last, drawing Bakusaiga. "Allow me to kill you both in one sweep." Kenpachi leaps directly in Sesshomaru and swings his sword.

Sesshomaru grabs it with his bare hand, and prepares to swing his own blade. Just as he's about to swing, Kenpachi grabs his wrist. And then, Alucard appears behind Sesshomaru, a silver pistol aimed at his back, and fires. Both Kenpachi and Sesshomaru manage to dodge with incredible speed. "You two are fast," Alucard says with a smile. Sesshomaru's poison whip appears and lashes out with it. The whip rips through Alucard's body, but he doesn't seem fazed by it as he begins firing at both his enemies.

They manage to dodge them with decent ease, and then they attack each other. Taking careful aim, Alucard fires a single shot and manages to hit Kenpachi in the side. The bullet actually pierces him and plunges through him and out his other side. He flinches slightly and swings just in time to parry the Bakusaiga. "Hey, you. With the strange weapons. Get a sword or something and fight like a man!" Kenpachi snarls.

"You're better off with no weapons," Sesshomaru agrees, his whip soaring through the air. It slashes through his hands, but they regenerate instantly. Alucard leaps back a few feet and fires again.

Both Kenpachi and Sesshomaru appear beside him, swinging their swords. At the last second, Alucard uses his guns to parry both their attacks. Quickly, Sesshomaru plunges a poisoned clawed hand deep into his gut, and Alucard's smile grows even wider. "Why do you smile?" Sesshomaru asks, and then feels a slight breeze.

His side steps just as Kenpachi's blade pass by where his stomach had just been. "Don't get so worked up," he says. "This is a battle to the death, isn't it? Enjoy it. The thought of killing or getting killed. You should have some fun with this." He leaps towards Sesshomaru, and sends a wave of gold like energy soaring at him. A slight grin touches his lips as he parries it.

"This is truly glorious," Alucard says, drenched in blood. His own blood. "I don't know about you two, but this is the most fun I've had in quite some time. Tell me, what would your names be?" His eyes are dark, blood red. His teeth are fangs. His scent isn't human, nor is it that of any normal creature.

"I am Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of Eleventh Company. You're on the same page I am," he says with a broad smile. "I'm having fun with this as well. What would your names be?"

Sesshomaru says, "My name is Sesshomaru. I live to fight only the strongest opponents alive. You two seem pretty strong." His eyes narrow as he studies the two beings. "I'm not sure what either of you are. I'm a full demon, yet I've never encountered anything like either of you."

With a low chuckle, Kenpachi says, "I am a soul reaper. I enjoy fighting strong opponents. You seem pretty strong, Sesshomaru," he says, and then to Alucard, "and you as well. But I'm also curious as to why you never seem to dodge my sword. You heal wounds that'd be fatal to anything."

_I'd like to know that myself, _Sesshomaru thought, waiting for Alucard to answer. "I am a vampire. I'm five hundred years old, and fighting is what I exist for. I haven't gotten entirely serious yet, but I'm sure neither are you two, either." He licks a small droplet of blood from his lips, and adds, "I hope you two can keep entertaining me."

Kenpachi leaps at him, and Sesshomaru goes for his back, drawing his father's sword, the Tenseiga and sheathes Bakusaiga. Kenpachi and he swing at the exact same time, preparing to slash him apart. But the barrels of both guns were aligned with their blades, and the bullets parried them.

Turning his attention to Kenpachi, he fires multiple rounds and quickly the magazine empties. Ejecting it, he leaps back a few feet to avoid Kenpachi, and slides in a new mag as he jumps high into the air, dodging Sesshomaru's sword strike.

Taking aim, he fires two shots, and Kenpachi manages to slash them in half…and then they explode. "What the hell?" Kenpachi says. "What are those?"

"These are explosive bullets," Alucard replies with a smirk. "I'm finally prepared to fight with my full strength now, if you two are."

"We are," they reply.

_Chapter# 2_

"Control art restriction system. Releasing levels three, two and one. Cromwell theory is now in effect. Hold release," he says, forming a square with both his hands, "until targets are silenced." From in the square, a dark red eye opens, and then multiple appear on his body.

Alucard's body tears itself apart as bodiless dogs burst from him and insects fall to the ground. Quickly realizing he'd need full strength, Kenpachi takes off his eye patch and tosses it aside. A golden burst of energy engulfs him and prevents an attacking animal from damaging him.

Sesshomaru redraws Bakusaiga, duel wielding both swords. As a dog approaches him, he swings the Tenseiga and manages to slash it in half. _As I suspected, _Sesshomaru thought, swinging the Bakusaiga in Kenpachi's direction. _This Alucard isn't of this world. The Tenseiga can cut him._

Using Shunpo, Kenpachi manages to avoid the wave of destruction. As Sesshomaru prepares to attack another dog, its mouth opens, and Alucard's arm extends out. Then, immense pain flares in his gut as a bullet plunges into him. His eyes widen in surprise and he leaps to the side to avoid Kenpachi.

"You two are really strong," Alucard says, finally taking an average form again. Unlike when he was in a full form before, he's now garbed in a black like tight suit, clinging to him. There are eyes covering his entire body, a larger, dominant eye on his chest. "I haven't let loose like this in quite some time. I've never had someone actually manage to slay one of my familiars before. That's a strange sword you have. Both of them are strange…yet intriguing." Holding his hand out, a thin, black katana forms and then solidifies.

"About damn time you got a sword," Kenpachi says.

"Kenpachi. You're pretty strange yourself. You wore that eye patch," he states, gesturing at it, "yet you have both eyes. Not to mention that you seem to have gotten a lot stronger since removing it." A grin appears on his face as he realizes what it was. "A seal?" Kenpachi nods his head, and Alucard's grin becomes a broad smile. "Your eye patch seems to be like my control art restriction system. But you only have a single level. I have quite a few." He appears between the soul reaper and demon in the blink of an eye, his arms growing more muscular and then swings his sword.

His blade clashes with Kenpachi's with enough force to make the ground beneath their feet explode. In the same movement, Alucard steps forward and swings at Kenpachi's chest. Sesshomaru then slashes down his back, and prepares to use the Bakusaiga when a dog bursts free and bites into his arm, drawing blood, and sinking in deeper.

Sesshomaru snarls and tries to get rid of the annoying pest. Alucard turns his attention back to Kenpachi just as the sword slashes through his neck. "Such fun," he cackles, his head turning into a pool of blood and becoming one with his body. Within seconds, his head reforms.

A surprised Kenpachi is unable to react when Alucard plunges both his sword and hand deep into his chest. He gasps in pain and coughs out a mouthful of blood, staggering back. Alucard then swings his leg up, preparing to snap his neck. But then Kenpachi takes hold of his sword, one hand above the other, and swings his sword.

A concentrated wave of energy slashes Alucard in half, straight down the middle. His eyes widen in surprise as he falls apart. Kenpachi is panting heavily, glancing down at him. "I don't like using kendo that often. I hate the name. But it should be enough to at least finally kill you."

"Wrong." Both Sesshomaru and Kenpachi lock their eyes on the two halves as they slowly begin to reattach themselves.


End file.
